


This is Enough

by Sakuraiai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Random & Short, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (repost from previous account)Stiles has been watching the hottie on the train platform every morning for years.Will he finally have the courage to talk to him?





	This is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first cutesy short Sterek fic.  
> Just an idea I had in my head.   
> Hope you like!

Stiles watched the beautiful man every day on the train platform.

Every morning, Mr. Tall, Dark and _fuck was he gorgeous,_ would walk down those stairs, in that leather jacket that looked like it was stitched onto his hot body, and those jeans that were so tight and perfect on his ass and thighs. His boots would mimic the thud-thud-thudding of Stiles’s heart as he stood a few feet away from Stiles, holding onto a rolled up newspaper, or something. 

He was always holding something. Those thick, _sinful_ fingers were always wrapped around a coffee cup, or a newspaper, or a bagel. Stiles wished those fingers were wrapped around him, he was getting desperate after all these years, he wanted those nails digging into his skin, wrapped around his cock… _fuck._

And then the hottie would look up, and turn to Stiles, spotting him out of the crowd – not that Stiles ever stood anywhere else – and smile.

Oh that smile, that little upturn at the corner of his lips, those _oh my god_ dimples, his bunny teeth peeking under his pouting lips. The way his eyes would _light up_ every time he smiled.

It always made Stiles morning.

Stiles always smiled back, wide and gummy, not able to _not_ show how goofy this gorgeous man made him feel. And every morning, Stiles would get embarrassed and rush into the train that stopped in front of them, mortified at the thought of this man’s smile making him stupid.

But today was different.

Today Stiles was late.

Like _really, really_ late.

He rushed down the steps and onto the platform, unhappy that today was already turning out so fucked up, and now he knew he’d not get a chance to see Mr. Tall, Dark and Gorgeous. Turning the corner to where he usually stood, because he was still routine about it, he saw the man standing in the same spot he always stood, nursing a hot coffee and reading a book in those…. _fuck_ hands.

Was Mr. Tall, Dark and Gorgeous also late today?

Stiles slowed his steps a little and just watched him as he read, taking a sip every once in a while. The platform was completely empty, the morning rush having already gone. It was just the two of them, so Stiles let himself watch.

He didn’t know whether he could go up there or not, they really didn’t know each other that well. Sure they’ve smiled at one another for the past few years, but…could he say hello? He was just standing there, waiting, reading a book, minding his own business, but he glanced back at the entrance of the platform every once in a while.

Was he waiting for someone?

When he saw Stiles standing in the middle of the platform, looking disheveled and pretty much messy because he had been late, he smiled that smile again, and lowered his book.

…had he been waiting for Stiles?

Stiles stiffened, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, swiping this way and that, pretending to read some old texts Scott had sent him, but in reality, he was looking at the man. The gorgeous man who probably missed the train, just like Stiles had.

But in Stile’s fantasy, he imagined the gorgeous hottie had waited for him. That he was as infatuated with Stiles’s dumb smile as Stiles was of his pretty one.

Gathering his courage, because it really was now or never, he made his way over to the hottie. The man seemed to notice Stiles moving closer and closer, the fingers around his book tightening.

Was Stiles really going to do this? He stopped a few times, nervous, trying to look nonchalant as he checked the timetable on the wall, the potted plant by the shop front, but he edged his way slowly to the tall man.

Oh god…he smelled so good.

He finally reached the man, looking up into those crystal eyes and squeaked. “Hello,”

The man looked up as well, smiling just a little. “Hey,”

Stiles didn’t expect the man’s voice to be so… _h_ _omygod,_ it was like pure silk, like a _fucking drug._ He just said one word and Stiles was panting for breath. He tried to speak, tried to ask a question, about the missed train, or the train delay right now, the weather, even just a ‘how are you?’. But nothing, he found he couldn’t speak.

One word and the non-stop talking Stiles was speechless.

But he was here, in front of the gorgeous man, and the man was expecting him to say something, _anything_ , Stiles for fucks sakes, _speak!_

“You’re hot,” Stiles murmured, his eyes widened as he heard what he had just said. “The weather! I, uh, meant…I didn’t. _Oh my god_.”

Oh god, he just wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He was so embarrassed at his word blurt that he turned around and made his way back to his usual spot. He stood at the edge, with his head down, and prayed for the train to come already… and maybe run over him.

He had ruined everything. He wanted to be articulate, to ask the man intelligent questions, or say something that didn’t come out as a stutter,

You’re hot…did he _really_ say that.

“I’m Derek,” The man said, holding his hand out to Stiles, not wanting him to go. Derek had been watching him all this time as well. He had seen him on the train, watched as he perused his phone in the morning, he couldn’t just…let him leave.

Hopeful, Stiles turned and Derek smiled again. Stiles was completely floored, how could he get so much more beautiful than he already was?

He didn’t think it was possible for words to come out. But thankfully he didn’t have to, because the train chose then to arrive. Because of the delay, the train was packed.

Derek let Stiles in first, and then got on himself. There was no place for them to sit, so they stood by the door, pressed close together. It was almost impossible to move without touching one another and… _oh my god,_ what cologne was he wearing? This guy smelled amazing up close.

Stiles took the chance, this was the time to take back the stupid thing he had said earlier, because he didn’t want to leave this awkward. He relied on Derek’s bunny-smile in the morning.

Alright, Stiles, this was it. He was going to say something so momentous, so epic that he’s make sure Derek would forget what he had said before.

“You come here often?" 

 _What the hell Stiles?_ What was wrong with him?

But Derek chuckled, his little chuffs of laughter sounded wonderful, and it made Stiles smile.

"Yeah, every morning.” He said, playing along. “But you know that right?”

Oh crap, so Derek knew he had been watching him. But that also meant that Derek had been watching _him!_ Or was he just being too hopeful? After all, this guy was like sinful-sex and perfection wrapped in leather and hotness. And Stiles was…well, he was Stiles.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually so nervous,” He blurted, trying not to stutter. “It’s just, you’re really hot and I’ve been watching you for so long, not that I’ve been watching you, or stalking you, I mean…oh god,”

Derek chuckled again, his crystal eyes sparkling and… _wow._

The train jolted, and Stiles stumbled forward onto his chest. That was when he noticed Derek, his heart was beating rapidly under Stiles’s ear, his eyes darted down and his face was flush. He was just as nervous as Stiles was, and that gave Stiles a bit more confidence.

The clack, clack, clack of the train lulled them into a quaint silence, and Stiles didn’t like that. Just when he had finally gotten the chance to talk to Derek, he didn’t know what to say. He had fantasised about this moment, he had the speech ready in his head, but now, looking at Derek, staring into those pretty eyes, everything disappeared.

Derek surprised him though, by leaning closer, dominating him and whispering so quietly, his voice barely a whisper, but Stiles could hear him.

“Can we skipped the formalities?” He asked, his voice like a growl that sent a thrill down Stiles’s spine.

Stiles nodded, not really understanding what Derek meant, but wanting to go along with it anyway.

“Derek Hale,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

Stiles reached forward to shake it, feeling a zing in his body, like a warmth that spread all over and made him feel loopy and happy, and safe.

“Stiles Stilinski,”

Derek pulled him in close, leaning down and smiling. “Glad to finally know your name,” he said, his voice like a breath against Stiles’s ear.

“Go out with me?” Stiles blurted out, not being able to take the close proximity any more.

Derek leaned back, slightly hesitant, but he nodded. And Stiles felt like he was on top of the world. He had said _yes!_ The train chose then to jolt again, and their lips met, just one, quick, chaste touch of lips on lips, it could barely be classed as a kiss, it was just a tap.

But good _god…_ Stiles had _died_ , electricity had ricochet all over his body, his heart hammered like a jackrabbit, wanting to burst out of his chest, his skin pimpled with goosebumps, his mind had gone completely blank. 

Words…not…

Derek stared at him, he stared back, and slowly, ever so slowly, they reached for one another again. All of that tension, all of that time they had spent watching one another from afar came crashing down. The kiss was sweet, short, tentative, but it was filled with everything that they needed at that time. With new love, with acceptance, with attraction. 

They would get to better, longer, more passionate kisses later on. But for now, on this train, the slow moment of the compartment against the track, the heat of the people around them, the clackity clack of the rails…

This was enough.


End file.
